bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
KRS.09-Projekt Sengoku i Fuzja
jest dziewiątym odcinkiem serii Bakugan/Kamen Rider: Sengoku. Odcinek Las Helheim Ciekawi tego co Rex ma im do powiedzenia Dorian, Dancer, Luk i Thanv poszli za nim do Helheim. Dancer: O ej to jest to miejsce w którym odbyła się Wielka Bitwa Riderów. Luk: To tutaj? Rex: Nie, ten obszar jest nazywany czerwoną linią. Kilka kilometrów od tego miejsca znajduje się nasz cel. Reszta z was posiada takie Ziarnokłódki. Thanv: Dorian: Tak mamy. Pozostała trójka wyjęła swoje Ziarnokłódki Pojazdów i już cała piątka je otworzyła. Ziarnokłódki: Sakura Hurricane!, ROSE ATTACKER! Czwórka użytkowników DDK, pojechała za użytkownikiem WDS. Po godzinnej jeździe, udało im się w końcu dojechać nad urwisko. Luk: Urwisko? Rex: To co zobaczycie zmieni wasze życie na zawsze. Thanv: Co? thumb|200pxRex odwrócił się w stronę urwiska po czym wskazał rękom, na to. Gdy nastolatkowie na to spojrzeli, stracili grunt pod nogami. Dancer: Mia... mia... miasto?! Luk: Żartujesz? Thanv: Ale jak to? Dorian: Eeeeeee. Rex: Zacznijmy może od początku. Wiecie co oznacza słowo Inves w naszym języku? Thanv: A skąd mamy wiedzieć? Rex: Oznacza Bakugan. Luk: Że co?! Rex: Ale to nie są takie same Bakugany, jak te, które znamy z Vestori. Dancer: Więc jakie? Rex: Niegdyś na ziemi była przewaga lądów nad ocenami. Stanowiły one 3/4 ziemi. Mimo to za sprawą dziewięciu bakuganów, które uciekły z Vestori oraz skradły moc, która łączyła oba jej rdzenie, wchłonęli 2/3 z ziemskich lądów do wymiaru stworzonego przez siebie. Wraz z ludźmi. Ludzie nie mieli tutaj wo gule pożywienia i środków do życia. Za pomocą tej samej mocy, która rozdzieliła ziemię 9 Bakuganów, stworzyło florę składającą się z Owoców Helheim. Ludzie na skraju śmierci głodowej, zaczęli zjadać te owoce, mimo to już po zjedzeniu pierwszego, zamieniali się w Baku... nie Invesy... Dorian: Ludzie stali się Invesami?! Rex: To nie wszystko. Luk: Jeszcze coś?! Rex: Szczeliny do tego świata zaczęły się otwierać, dwa lata temu. Początkowo nie wiedzieliśmy czym to dokładnie jest, mimo to pojawił się Profesor Red, który wyjawił iż całe życie poświecił na badanie tego wymiaru. Thanv: To oznacza, że szczeliny pojawiały się już dużo wcześniej. Rex: Dokładnie. Dzięki jego wynikom badań stworzyliśmy prototypowe wersje DDK, używane przez naszych pracowników do stworzenia Ziarnokłódek oraz Bitw Ulicznych. By poznać całkowite zachowania Invesów. Następnie utworzyliśmy już kompletne DDK oraz dużo bardziej usprawnione RD, by stworzyć WDS jedyną broń zdolną do pokonania najpotężniejszych Invesów. Dancer: No ale po co?! Rex: Powodem powstawania szczelin, jest powrót 9 Bakuganów, które stworzyły Helheim. Otóż ustaliliśmy ich następny cel, a mianowicie pozostałą część Ziemi, również chcą przemienić w Las Helheim. W sumie mamy tylko 10 miesięcy. Dorian: Da się to zatrzymać?! Rex: Jeżeli uda nam się zniszczyć tą 9 Bakuganów, które w tym świecie zwą się Overlordami oraz przejąć moc, którą skradli z Vestori, nieskończoną potęgę Fruit of Knowledge. Wszyscy stali zrezygnowani i bez silni, wtedy Rex wyjął swoją specjalną Ziarnokłódkę i otworzył portal do siedziby Korporacji Wolnej Rzepy. Zawane City Każdemu chłopakowi został przydzielony oddzielny pokój, by każdy z nich mógł to przemyśleć na spokojnie. Dancer: Invesy to Bakugany powstałe z ludzi... Thanv: Władzę nad nimi sprawują Overlordy... Luk: To samo czeka nas świat... Dorian: Dziesięć miesięcy... Dancer, Thanv, Luk i Dorian: ... ale, czy naprawdę można coś z tym zrobić. Po tym do celi pokoju Doriana wszedł RTJ. RTJ: Sie Ema! Dorian: Yo? RTJ: Coś, rzesz taki smutny ze wszystkich członków Bitw Ulicznych ciebie miałem za największego optymistę. Dorian: A pan co zrobił gdy się o tym dowiedział? RTJ: Słuszna uwaga chłopcze. No ale, nadzieja jest zawsze. thumb|leftWyjął kartę KWRz po czym położył ją na stolę, następnie wyjął Cytrynową Energetyczną Ziarnokłódkę i odłożył obok karty a na koniec wyjął tajemnicze urządzenie i odłożył obok pozostałych podarunków. Dorian: Co to? RTJ: Karte i Energetyczną Ziarnokłódkę chyba już znasz? To urządzenie to Genesis Core, rdzeń WDS, nie powiem ci jak go użyć, ale jeśli to rozszyfrujesz samemu, zyskasz ogromną moc. Dorian: Ale po co? RTJ: Moc jest po to by niszczyć. Ochrona dobrych oznacza niszczenie złych, pragnienie siły oznacza niszczenie silniejszych od siebie. Jeśli chce się uratować to cl dla nas cenne, wystarczy zniszczyć to co mu zagraża. Dorian: Czyli naprawdę wystarczy zniszczyć Overlordy? RTJ: To jedyna ścieżka, mimo to to nie będzie takie proste jak się wydaje. Dorian: Gdyby to było proste nie byłoby zabawy czyż nie? RTJ: Już cię lubię. Nagle zaczął piszczeć alarm. Dorian: Co to?! RTJ: Biegnij to alarm na atak Invesów nie daleko wieży. Rex, Dancer, Thanv, Luk i Dorian wybiegli jednocześnie z pokojów, po czym Rex wykrzyczał. Rex: Zajmę się Invesem klasy S, jeśli moglibyście pomóc z tymi mniejszymi byłbym wdzięczny. Luk: Jasne! Thanv: Nie ma problemu! Dancer: Idziemy. Dorian: Aaaa! RTJ: Chcecie sprawdzić, czy są po naszej stronie no nie? Mati: Aye. RTJ: Sprytnie. Tym samym czasie po imprezie Sojuszu Niebios. Mei: Chłopaków jak nie ma tak nie ma. Pit: Mogłem iść z nimi. Alex: Ciekawe co robią. Dracek i Leo: Prosimy trenuj nas! Yukari: Że co?! Wracamy do głównych bohaterów tego odcinka. Po dobiegnięciu na miejsce wyjęli swoje Ziarnokłódki. Energetyczna Ziarnokłódka: MELON ENERGY. Rex: Henshin! Driver: SODA. Melon Energy Arms. Tnij, tnij, tnij, strzelaj! Tnij, tnij, tnij, strzelaj! Ziarnokłódka: ORANGE! Dorian: Henshin! Driver: Cięcię! Banana Arms! Wkroczenie na scenę! Ziarnokłódka: BANANA! Luk: Henshin! Driver: Cięcię! Mango Arms! Spiralny Rycerz! Ziarnokłódka: BUDOU! Dancer: Henshin! Driver: Cięcię! Budou Arms! Wysoki Lot Smoka! Ziarnokłódka: KURUMI! Thanv: Henshin! Driver: Cięcię! Kurumi Arms! Pan Pięściarz! Rozpoczęła się walka. Z godnie z umową Rex zaczął walczyć z Invesem klasy S, który nie był dla niego żadnym kłopotem. thumbDriver: SODA. Melon Energy Squash! Następnie Luk, Dancer i Thanv zaczęli rozwalać Invesy, które kręcił się wokół Invesa Klasy S, natomiast Dorian pobiegł za jednym który oddzielił się od grupy. Driver: Cięcie! Banana Charge! Luk przeciął kilkadziesiąt Invesów naraz swoją kopią energetyczną. Thanv i Dancer podskoczyli, po czym aktywowali swoje ataki. thumb|leftDriver: Cięcie! Budou Charge! Driver: Cięcie! Kurumi Charge! Ich nogi pokryły się energią po czym z niesamowita prędkością walnęli w ziemię rozwalając kolejne Invesy. thumbNad Invesem pojawiła się szczelina (taki portal), mimo to Inves zanim w niego skoczyć zaczął pochłaniać portal, aż w końcu jego skóry popękała a on przybrał nową postać. thumb|leftInves zaatakował Doriana z ogromną siła powodując, że odleciał kilka metrów w tył oraz odłączył jego Znaczek od DDK. RTJ: Karte i Energetyczną Ziarnokłódkę chyba już znasz? To urządzenie to Genesis Core, rdzeń WDS, nie powiem ci jak go użyć, ale jeśli to rozszyfrujesz samemu, zyskasz ogromną moc. Dorian: Ale po co? RTJ: Moc jest po to by niszczyć. Ochrona dobrych oznacza niszczenie złych, pragnienie siły oznacza niszczenie silniejszych od siebie. Jeśli chce się uratować to cl dla nas cenne, wystarczy zniszczyć to co mu zagraża. Dorian wyjął Genesis Core po czym podłączył pod DDK, w miejsce odpiętego znaczka. thumb|200pxEnergetyczna Ziarnokłódka: LEMON ENERGY. Dorian wsadził Cytrynową Energetyczną Ziarnokłódkę do Genesis Core po czym pojawiła się nad nim Cytrynowa Zbroja, jego Pomarańczowa zbroja wróciła do postaci kulki i połączyła się z Cytrynową zbroją. W końcu przeciął obie Ziarnokłódki naraz. Driver: Ciecie! Orange Mix SODA. Lemon Energy. Jimber Lemon Arms! Ha, ha! Lew zaatakował nową zbroję Doriana swoimi pazurami, mimo to Dorianowi nic to nie zrobiło. Jedyną osobą, której ten atak wyszedł na złe był Lwi Inves ze względu, na to iż połamały się jego pazury. Odkopnął Invesa po czym przeciął go swoim Energy Arrow. Przestraszony Inves, użył swoich skrzydeł po czym poleciał do góry. thumb|leftDriver: SODA. Orange & Lemon Squash! Dorian wycelował łuk w stronę Invesa, po czym pojawił się przed nim na zmianę energetyczne plasterki pomarańczy i cytryny. Po wystrzeleniu strzały energetycznej, za każdym razem gdy przeszywała plasterek zyskiwała coraz to większą moc, aż w końcu trafiła w Invesa i spowodowała wielki wybuch. Dorian: Super! Tym czasem u Rexa, który z oddali przyglądał się walce. Next Yo! Jak się podobało? Czekam na komentarze! Jak się podoba prawda o Projekcie Sengoku? W następnym odcinku powrót wielu Riderów, oraz decyzja, która zmieni losy Drużyny Ahmeda! Czytajcie KRS.10-Decyzja i Walka Kategoria:Odcinki Kamen Rider Sengoku Kategoria:Twórczość AdiFire